


Asami's Secret

by LittleRedFlowers



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, This is really really shory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedFlowers/pseuds/LittleRedFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is more than just a perverted crime lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asami's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is written on my tablet and just a little drabble for me to release stress. I have been extremely busy with studies especially since my exams are nearing which is why I haven't been writing at all these days. Also, I would like to inform all that read my other horribly written fic that I will be rewriting that entire story but only when I'm free.
> 
> Warning: characters are all OOC.

For a charimastic, good looking, fierce crimelord like Asami (who commands respect and fear of everybody), one would think that all he likes to do is sexually torture poor young and blonde photographers with nice asses and sensitive bodies (which is mostly true. See: Akihito), smoke cigarettes and manage his business (legitimacy is another story). Asami is all of the above except he has one secret that Akihito has yet to discover....

After a long night of lovemaking, Akihito was out like a log. Between chasing after Asami's 'friends', escaping from his guards and sex with Asami, Akihito didn't have any energy left to deal with scything, let around move away from his position on top of Asami. One of his hand was on Asami's chest while the other was clutching onto the covers. Asami watched his lover sleep, face displaying emotions he would rather die than to let anyone see. Adoration and awe pour out of his every pore as he watched the young man sleeping on him.

Asami gently moved the photographer to the space beside him, one arm around the photographer and the other under Akihito's head, bringing his head to his chest. Their legs tangle with each other.

"You're such a brat. A cute one but still a brat. " 

"Ugh, why do I care so much about you? "

"You're stupid and I hate you." 

"I should learn to stop cuddling you. I blame your ass. "

Why, yes. This is Asami's secret. While he might be a sexy crimelord that rules Japan, he's a teenage girl at heart that loves to cuddle. Such a cutie, isn't he? 

______________________________________________________

_Omake_

Akihito opened his eyes and stared at his lover. He smiled shyly, fingers tracing the features of the older man. "Will you ever say that to me when I'm not asleep? " 

He sighed before a sly grin stretch across his face. His hand snaking under his pillow and he pulled out a recorder. 

"At least I've got them all capture."

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely thank everyone that spent time reading this. Do correct me if there's any error.


End file.
